List of Mega Digimon (M-Q)
This is the fourth part of a list of Digimon species that are of the Mega (究極体 Ultimate) as well as Super Ultimate (超究極体) level. For the other parts go to List of Mega Digimon (Part 1), List of Mega Digimon (Part 2), List of Mega Digimon (Part 3) and List of Mega Digimon (Part 5). Most Digimon of all levels reside in the Digital World (sometimes called "DigiWorld" for short), a parallel universe created from data inside the Earth's electronic communication networks. However, Digimon are sometimes capable of traveling to Earth - or as it is called in DigiWorld, the Real World. Machinedramon Machinedramon (Mugendramon in Japan) is a Machine Digimon with seemingly unlimited power. This emperor of the Metal Empire is fueled only by the urge to destroy, and its intelligence and strength overwhelm its opponents. It is built from the parts of various cyborg Digimon, so its body is 95% composed of metal and 5% dragon DNA. It possesses Andromon's intelligence and shoulder-pads, Megadramon's helmet and right Booster Claw, MetalGreymon's trident arm, two of MetalMamemon's Psycho Blasters, and MetalTyrannomon's jaw and chest armor. Digimon Adventure Machinedramon was a member of the four Dark Masters, alongside MetalSeadramon, Piedmon, and Puppetmon. Digimon Adventure 02 He made a cameo appearance as one of the Dark Masters who were mentioned by Digitamamon. Digimon Tamers One was among the Mega Level Digimon to aid the Sovereigns in their fight against the Digital World D-Reaper. It may have digivolved from Megadramon. Digimon Frontier When Ophanimon told the Legendary Warriors about Cherubimon invading Seraphimon's castle, a Machinedramon was seen as part of his beast army. Digimon World Machinedramon is the partner of Analogman and the final boss of the game. After the player beats him, it appears once every month in either Ogremon's Fortress, Ice Sanctuary, or Grey Lord's Mansion. After beating him at Infinity Mountain, he becomes a playable Digimon in 2 player mode. Digimon World 2 Machinedramon digivolves from SkullGreymon. A red Machinedramon was called Chaos Lord, the Leader of the Chaos Generals who ruled File Island. He serves as a boss in the game. Digimon Digital Card Battle Machinedramon belongs to the Dark card group. A real Machinedramon is VenomMyotismon's right hand man and resides in Infinity Tower. Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer A dying Kimeramon DNA Digivolved with a dying Machinedramon to form Millenniummon. Machinedramon later appears at the final stage of the game in the Cathode version where you must defeat him in order to face the final boss Millenniummon. Digimon World DS Machinedramon is the kidnapper of Phil, a Digimon researcher, and is fought as a boss, but as SkullGreymon. Though Machinedramon digivolves from SkullGreymon in the storyline, SkullGreymon is unobtainable. Machinedramon digivolves from Megadramon. Machinedramon also appears in the Hard Mountains. Attacks * Giga Cannon (Mugen Cannon): Releases an energy blast from his cannons. * Dragon Fire (Booster Claw): Shoots a mighty gout of flame from his right hand. * Catastrophic Day (Catastrophe): An internal mechanism that emits a shockwave that destroys everything near or on Machinedramon's person. * Infinity Hand (Mugen Hand): Crushes his enemy with his arm. Variations / Subspecies * Chaos Lord * Chaosdramon Magnadramon Magnadramon (Holydramon in Japan) is an Exalted Dragon Digimon and one of the Four Great Dragons. Digimon Adventure 02 Supreme Evolution! The Golden Digimentals Digimon Story Dawn/Dusk Magnadramon is DNA Digivolves from a combination between Angewomon, Lillymon or Lilamon. Attacks * Fire Tornado (Holy Flame): A spiraling flame is shot from the mouth. * Dragon Fire (Apocalypse): Calls down energy bolts from the heavens to strike her opponents. * Hermit Fog: Sprays forth a mist from her mouth that corrodes anything that it touches. Variations / Subspecies * Magnadramon X MaloMyotismon MaloMyotismon (BelialVamdemon in Japan) is a Demon Lord Digimon, and is the final villain of the Digimon Adventure 02 series. He is considered the strongest form of Myotismon, able to grow stronger than VenomMyotismon yet also keep his intelligence. MaloMyotismon used the power of the 'Other World' to create mental illusions of anyone's desires. Like Daemon he could tear open portals to Earth and the Digital World. He appears to be able to read minds, as he does to Arukenimon. In the Digital World he appears to be able to heal himself as he claims it is where he is most powerful. Without a body, he takes on the form of a floating black blob of darkness. Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon D-Power Digivice Though MaloMyotismon never appeared in Digimon Season 3, he tends to be the final boss in both the Digivice and PC's Area 13. Digimon World 3 MaloMyotismon digivolves from Myotismon, and can DNA digivolve with Gallantmon to Beelzemon. Digimon World 4 MaloMyotismon is the final boss of Dry Land. Digimon World DS MaloMyotismon digivolves from Myotismon, or any dark Digimon that a digivolve disk is used on. Digimon Story Dawn/Dusk MaloMyotismon DNA Digivolves from Myotismon and Shadramon. Digimon Rumble Arena 2 MaloMyotismon is an unlockable character, and is the true final boss of the game. Digimon Racing MaloMyotismon is the third boss in this game. He is in the track Deep Jungle. Special Move * Pandemonium Flame: Fires super-temperature beams from Sodom and Gomorrah, the living cannons on his shoulders. * Melting Blood Normal Techniques * Crimson Mist: Fires purple smoke-looking matter from both hands, causing the opponent to experience terrible pain. * Howling Blood * Mental Illusion (Mind Illusion): Gives off a light ray from both eyes that maddens the opponents mind, making them completely lose the whole of their desires. MaloMyotismon used this attack to trap the Digidestined in a world of their desires. * Blood Rain * Crimson Mist: Emits a fog from its body which paralyzes the opponent. * Soul Shield: Affixes a barrier which makes attacks powerless. * Screaming Darkness: Fires spheres of pure darkness from Sodom and Gomorrah at the opponent. MarineAngemon MarineAngemon is a small Pixie Digimon. He seems to be based on the Clione or sea angel. Despite his name, MarineAngemon has no known association with Angemon and his Digivolution. MarineAngemon is said to dwell in the Internet Ocean, though he is rarely seen even by other marine Digimon. Though not a fighter as he hates violence, he does have power and deals with his attackers in non-violent ways. He possesses a Power Ring as a collar on his neck. Digimon Tamers MarineAngemon is the partner of Kenta Kitagawa. He does not assume another form in the series. Runaway Locomon Kenta and MarineAngemon were shopping for presents for Rika's birthday party when news about Locomon came on TV. During the battle against many Parasimon, MarineAngemon destroyed a few of them. Digimon Next MarineAngemon appears in chapter 11 in which he digivolves from Pitimon. In this chapter he protects his partner Ami from Datamon. He also carries the DigiMemory of Water. Digimon World 2 MarineAngemon digivolves from Whamon and Zudomon. Digimon Digital Card Battle MarineAngemon belongs to the Water card group and has HP 1540, circle attack 630, triangle attack 480 and circle-sealing cross attack 220. Digimon World DS MarineAngemon digivolves from Angewomon. He also appears as a boss in Undersea Drive. Digimon Story Dawn/Dusk MarineAngemon digivolves from Whamon. Attacks * Kahuna Waves (Ocean Love): Spits out heart-shaped bubbles from his mouth that can either heal allies or cause harm to his enemies by bursting on contact and surrounding them in a burning pink aura. * Smiling Face (にっこり笑顔 Happy Smile) Marsmon Marsmon is one of the Olympus Twelve. He is named after Mars, the god of war from Roman mythology. Digimon World 3 Marsmon digivolves from GrapLeomon. Attacks * Corona Sanctions * Mugen Hadou (無限波動 Infinite Surge) MedievalGallantmon MedievalGallantmon is a Warrior Digimon. He comes from and is a hero in "Witchelny", the home dimension of Wizardmon. He wields Dynas, a diabolic lance that is shaped like a pole axe. Attacks *'Final Crest' *'Rage of Wyvern' MegaGargomon MegaGargomon is a Machine Digimon, the Mega form of Terriermon. MegaGargomon's size and heavy arsenal gives him the appearance of a mecha. His whole body is equipped with lasers, missiles, bazookas, fire launchers and other weapons. Whilst MetalGarurumon is known for his intense armory of ice-based weapons, MegaGargomon is known as the cyborg wolf's fiery counterpart in weaponry arsenal. Digimon Tamers Digimon World DS MegaGargomon digivolves from Rapidmon. He also appears when a digivolotion disk is used on a Beast type Digimon. He attacks with Giant Missile. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk MegaGargomon digivolves from Rapidmon. Attacks * Giant Bazooka (Giant Missile): Fires two large missiles from the missile launchers on his shoulders. * Mega Barrage (Burst Shot): Fires multiple weapons from everywhere on his body. * Power Pummel (Saint Upper): A pulverizing shockwave from his fist. * Mega Twister: Knocks out his enemy, then swings the enemy's body around, flinging them off into the sky. Variations / Subspecies * BlackMegaGargomon Megidramon Megidramon is an Evil Dragon Digimon, one of the Four Great Dragons. His name comes from the word "Megiddo", the place where Christians believe the final battle between good and evil will take place. He is a rare(in fact, unique in every single DW) species whose reason for existing is unknown, but is said to be one of the very incarnations of the Digital Hazard, a power of malice that is sealed away by an unknown "force". However, when that power is awakened, he creates a system meltdown which could destroy the Digital World. Digimon Tamers Attacks * Megiddo Flame:: Exhales the fires of hell upon its enemy. * Hell Howling: Megidramon howls while facing the enemy; the shock of the sound itself is critical to most weaker Digimon. Variations / Subspecies * Megidramon X Merukimon Merukimon is one of the Olympus Twelve, he is named after Mercurius (the Latin of Mercury),Mercurimon (メルクリモン merukurimon) comes from Mercurius (メリクリウス merukuriusu), not Mercury (マーキュリー mākyurī). the Roman messenger of the gods. His appearance is modeled after Tezcatlipoca. He is not to be confused with Mercurymon, a Hybrid Digimon who is named after the metal mercury. Merukimon is one of the fastest Digimon, and is rarely seen since he is often rushing across the Digital World. He wields a knife named Azteca. In Digimon Data Squad, he demonstrates the ability to launch energy blasts from his fist, and create waves of wind with a simple wave of his hand. He also has command over lightning. Digimon Data Squad Attacks * Thousand Fist: Using his speed, he can get close enough to enemies to unleash a super-barrage. * Spiritual Enchant: Summon apparitions with his knife Azteca. Attacks in Digimon World Data Squad * Mirage Image * Kerykeion MetalEtemon MetalEtemon is a Cyborg Digimon, the Mega form of Etemon. He has a WaruMonzaemon beanie attached to his waist. His full metal body is made out of Chrome Digizoid, which makes him invulnerable to all but the strongest attacks and other Chrome Digizoid. Digimon Adventure Digimon World MetalEtemon can be obtained through an item called Metal Banana sold by Etemon after you recruit him to the city. Digimon World 2 MetalEtemon digivolves from Etemon and WaruMonzaemon. Digimon Digital Card Battle MetalEtemon appears as an opponent at Desert Island, which the player can only go to if they have beaten A. He belongs to the Rare card group and has HP 1650, circle attack 300, triangle attack 750 and counter-circle cross attack. The MetalEtemon card can be obtained by fusing Etemon and Andromon at the Fusion Shop. Digimon World 4 MetalEtemon is seen in the central area in the junk yard (shop) in the Main Lobby. Digimon World DS MetalEtemon digivolves from Etemon. Digimon World 3 He is a second digimon of the Genbu Leader Attacks * Banana Slip: Throws a banana skin to slip his opponent up. * Metal Punch (Mega Punch, No.1 Punch): Throws a powerful punch at the enemy. * Heavy Monk-ick: Smashes enemy with a powerful kick. MetalGarurumon MetalGarurumon is a Cyborg Digimon, the Mega form of Gabumon. MetalGarurumon's appearance resembles a large robotic wolf with wings and a knife for a tail. Though he is metalised, he doesn't lose his previous agility. He also has many hidden weapons all over his body and can release a super cold temperature breath from his mouth, making him a formidable opponent in ranged and melee combat. With his laser sight and nose, he is able to find an enemy, even in the darkness. He has the ability to fly when he sends out beam wings from the arms on his back. Digimon Adventure MetalGarurumon is the Mega form of Gabumon, one of Adventure's main characters. Our War Game Gabumon Warp Digivolved to MetalGarurumon to, along with WarGreymon, fight Diaboromon. Diaboromon and his clones damaged the two Mega levelled Digimon until a miracle allowed WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon to DNA Digivolve to Omnimon. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Melga the MetalGarurumon was one of Hideto's partners. Digimon World 2 MetalGarurumon digivolves from Meteormon and WereGarurumon. Digimon World 3 You get MetalGarurumon by training MetalMamemon. Digimon Digital Card Battle MetalGarurumon appears at Igloo City, he is a Battle Master. To fight him you need to go to the Extra Arena. The MetalGarurumon card belongs to the Water card group and has HP 2250, circle attack 700, triangle attack 450 and vs. Fire x 3 cross attack 400. It can be obtained from Wizardmon if you recite the spell 'MTLGARURUMON' to him. BlackMetalGarurumon also appears at Igloo City later as the second-last boss in the game. He is the holder of the Reverse Sevens card. There is no BlackMetalGarurumon card in the game. Digimon World DS MetalGarurumon digivolves from WereGarurumon. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Metal Garurumon digivolves from WereGarurumon. He can further utilize DNA digivolution with WarGreymon to become Omnimon. Attacks * Metal Wolf Claw (Cocytus Breath): Fires a blast of icy breath from his mouth. * Ice Wolf Bite (Grace Cross Freezer): Launches missiles from the hidden weapons all over his body, causing whatever they hit to freeze. * Giga Missile (Garuru Tomahawk): Fires a missile from his chest. * Metal Wolf Snout: Fires 4 energy beams from the four laser sites on his snout. * Ice Wolf Spikes: Shoots small missiles from compartments all over his body. Variations / Subspecies *BlackMetalGarurumon *MetalGarurumon X *Z'dGarurumon MetalGarurumon X MetalGarurumon X is a MetalGarurumon modified by the X-Antibody. He is equipped with built-in weapons, including a gattling cannon named Metal Storm. The metal that makes up his body is made out of the rare light weight Blue-Digizoid, which allows him to travel at tremendous speeds. Digital Monster X-Evolution He was one of the few X-Digimon fighting the Royal Knights. He sacrificed himself to save Dorumon and Tokomon from Omnimon, giving Tokomon his X-Antibody. But it turned out MetalGarurumon survived and helped the others fight the legion of DexDoruGreymon. Attacks * Cocytus Breath: Breathes a cone of ice, freezing anything that comes in contact with it. * Garuru Tomahawk: Fires off missiles from compartments scattered throughout his armor. * Metal Storm: Fires off his gattling cannon. * Garuru Burst Variations / Subspecies * MetalGarurumon MetalPiranhmon MetalPiranhmon is a Mega Level Mutant Digimon. His bites have a crushing power of 800 pounds. Attacks * Max Power Vice: Slams into the foe. * 3D Laser: Shoots a laser from his mouth. MetalSeadramon MetalSeadramon is a fictional character from the Digimon franchise. He is a cyborg Digimon, and is known as the "Hardened King of the Seas". MetalSeadramon's body is made of Chrome-Digizoid, a super-strong Digimetal alloy. This and his sleekness enable him for undersea invasions and high speed underwater ambushes. He is also one of the few sea-type Digimon who has the ability to fly. MetalSeadramon is also the only Dark Master that isn't a virus type. He is in fact the only major enemy in Digimon Adventure that is a data type and not a virus (excluding Apocalymon). Digimon Adventure One of the four Dark Masters (consisting of himself, Machinedramon, Puppetmon, and Piedmon), MetalSeadramon was the first of the Dark Masters to attack the DigiDestined and not even the combined efforts of the DigiDestined's Eight Champion Level Digimon could defeat him. MetalSeadramon ruled the Net Ocean, his first attempt to kill the DigiDestined was by trapping them in a beach hut and setting it on fire, but they escaped and he angrily destroyed his incompetent servant Scorpiomon. MetalSeadramon and his horde of Divermon chased after the kids, who were saved by Whamon. MetalSeadramon caught up to the DigiDestined and tried to crush WarGreymon between his jaws. Whamon saved WarGreymon and MetalSeadramon angrily launched his River of Power attack at Whamon, blasting a hole right through his body and killing him. WarGreymon avenged Whamon by using his Great Tornado, deflecting Metal Seadramon's river of power and blasting right through him. MetalSeadramon is very arrogant, and thus he loses his temper easily when his enemies get the best of him. Unlike Piedmon or Puppetmon, he prefers to instantly destroy foes, seeing no point in playing with them. Digimon Tamers A MetalSeadramon was among the many Digimon seen through the rip in the sky during Vikaralamon's rampage. Another one was among the Mega Level Digimon called to aid the Sovereigns in their fight against the D-Reaper. Digimon Digital Card Battle MetalSeadramon appears as an opponent at the Infinity Tower. The MetalSeadramon card belongs to the Water card group. Digimon World 2 MetalSeadramon digivolves from MegaSeadramon. Late in the game MetalSeadramon can be found in the wild. Also, one of the Chaos Generals is a MetalSeadramon called ChaosMetalSeadramon. Digimon World DS MetalSeadramon digivolves from MegaSeadramon. MetalSeadramon is also found at Under Sea Drive. Attacks * River of Power (Ultimate Stream): Fires a giant laser beam from his nose-cannon. * Giga Ice Blast: Shoots a freezing cold blast from his mouth. * Energy Blast (Dragon's Flame): Spews a stream of flames from his mouth. * Hail Squeeze: Squeezes the life out of his enemies. * Poison Divide: Strikes his enemies with great force possibly stunning them. Variations / Subspecies * ChaosMetalSeadramon Metamormon Metamormon is the main enemy in a Manga side story of V-Tamer 01. His name comes from the word "Metamorphosis", hinting at his shape-shifting abilities. The device on his chest allows him to scan a Digimon and then copy their form (including their special abilities). Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Attacks * Laser Translation * Transcei Rave Millenniummon Millenniummon is a synthetic-type Digimon that was created as a result of Machinedramon and Kimeramon DNA Digivolving for reasons unknown. He was also the final boss in Digimon Battle Spirit, Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer and Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers. His name comes from Millennium meaning 1000 years Digimon Adventure 02 Millenniummon makes a two second appearance in a flashback showing how Ken Ichijouji got his Dark Spore. Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer Millenniummon was created when a dying Kimeramon fused with a mortally wounded Machinedramon (this Machinedramon was one of the Dark Masters, he was defeated by WarGreymon, but survived) into a single entity. Abnormally strong, he quickly overcomes the Digidestined as well as the four Digimon Sovereigns. His power was so great, the Digital World itself becomes warped and twisted. Apparently not content to simply defeat them, Millenniummon then imprisons the Digidestined and revives their previous enemies (Devimon, Etemon, Myotismon and Piedmon) to guard them. Tai Kamiya's partner Agumon managed to somehow escape, carrying Tai's Digivice. Using it, he desperately called for help. Only one child, Ryo Akiyama, answered the call. Upon his arrival, Ryo thought he was merely having a vivid dream until he was wounded by Kuwagamon. The boy agreed to help rescue the Digidestined and stop Millenniummon, even though the odds were all but impossible. For his part, Millenniummon did not bother with Ryo and his growing number of Digimon allies, even as his revived Dark Digimon were being defeated and the Digidestined rescued. He notes that Ryo appears to have a strange power and was content to simply observe the youth. When Ryo finally manages to reach his castle, Millenniummon appears in his Ultimate form (depending on whether it is Anode Tamer or Cathode Tamer, the player confronts Kimeramon or Machinedramon) before revealing his true form. After a long and difficult battle, Millenniummon is defeated and Tai, the last of the hostage Digidestined, were also rescued. Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers The same Milleniummon above reappeared in this game, this time he split the Digital World in two. He was defeated by Ryo Akiyama and Ken Ichijouji. Before he was sealed in a crystal though he infected Ken with a Dark Spore. This formed Ken's backstory for Digimon Adventure 02. Digimon Battle Spirit Appears as the final boss of the game. Attacks *'Cannon Fire:' Fires a barrage of fireballs from his cannons. *'Energy Blast:' Places his hands together and charges his cannons, then runs at his opponent to stun them while he fires. *'Time Unlimited:' Fires a black orb he forms in his mouth that creates a dimension around his enemy, slowing him/her down. *'Dimension Destroyer:' Destroys the dimensions he creates. *'Time Warp:' Sends his enemies into a parallel dimension slowing him/her down and restarting everything or sending them to the past, present or future. *'Mugen Cannon' Minervamon Minervamon is one of the Olympus Twelve, she is named after Minerva, the Roman goddess of wisdom. Minervamon is a humanoid Digimon wearing a set of snake-themed armor and is known as the "Snake Princess". She has superhuman strength and can easily handle with only one hand, her claymore named Olympia, which almost reaches her own height. She is innocent as a child, thus she is very moody. When she acts selfishly and causes problems, nobody is able to give a hand. Digimon Story Dawn/Dusk Minervamon is obtainable through DNA Digivolution of Knightmon and ShadowWereGarurumon. Attacks * Strike Roll: A front-rolling slash attack that cracks the earth. * Madness Merry-Go-Round: Grabs and spins the enemy with her hair. Attacks in Digimon World Data Squad * Dominion Blade: Throws a white slash effect from Olympia. * Olympia Slash: A slash attack. MirageGaogamon MirageGaogamon is a Beast Knight Digimon whose whole body is covered in an armor made from Blue Chrome-Digizoid. he gets his name because of his superior speed; his enemies see him as a complete phenomenon, or a mirage. His name originates from the English word Mirage, the Japanese words gao which is the onomatopoeia for a roar and ga is probaly short short for garuru, which is a growl. He appears to have a pair of Dramon Detroyers on his arms. He has the Digital Hazard sign on his chest, the same four triangles that are on Guilmon and his evolutions. Digimon Data Squad MirageGaogamon is the Mega form of Gaomon, one of the main characters. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Digivolves from MachGaogamon. Attacks *'Full Moon Blaster': Accumulates all the energy in his body into his chest and fires a blast from the opening there. *'Double Crescent Mirage': Fires crescent moon shockwaves from his two hands. *'Gale Claw': Lunges forward with an incredible amount of speed, focusing his power into a single claw-swipe. Attacks in Digimon World Data Squad *'Double Gale Claw' *'Tornado Claw' *'Howling Cannon': Same as MachGaogamon's Howling Cannon. *'Quick Move': Attacks the opponent using his high speed. *'Sonic Move': A stronger version of Quick Move. MirageGaogamon Burst Mode MirageGaogamon temporarily digivolved into this form through Burst Evolution, in which his power and abilities have reached their limit. Around his weapon is a planet-class high-energy aura. Digimon Data Squad MirageGaogamon is the Burst form of Gaomon, one of the main characters. Digimon World: Dawn/Dusk MirageGaogamon Burst Mode is obtainable through DNA Digivolution of MirageGaogamon and either Vikemon or PrinceMamemon. Attacks * Full Moon Meteor Impact: Strikes his enemy with a globe of light from his enemy with the energy of a planet. * Final Mirage Burst: Uses every bit of his power in his weapon and releases it. * Luna Haken Slasher:: Cuts and tears apart the enemy with his crescent energy blade. Moon=Millenniummon Moon=Millenniummon is an Evil God Digimon. He only appears once Millenniummon is killed. A spirit Digimon with no physical form, meaning physical attacks cause him no harm. Digimon Adventure 02: D1 Tamers The same Millenniummon that appeared in Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers digivolved to this form. He battled Ryo Akiyama for a third time, but this time he opened a rift in space and time hurrling himself and Ryo through it. In the process the crystal broke and he became ZeedMillenniummon Digimon World: Dawn/Dusk Moon=Millenniummon digivolves from Kimeramon. Attacks *'Dimension Destroyer': Annihilate the pocket dimensions its created. *'Death Crystal': Destroys his enemy's heart. *'Killer Light' *'Crystal Drop' Murmuxmon Murmuxmon is a Demon Lord Digimon. As such he is one of the few digimon to share that type with The Seven Great Demon Lords. His name originates from the Hebrew Murmux, he is a count from hell, the demon of music and said to appear atop a giant vulture. As homeage to his name, he is known as The Count and rules the thirty demon corps. Island of the Lost Digimon Digimon Next Murmuxmon is one of Barbamon's 3 Commandment Commanders. He first appeared to recall Chaosdramon from Light City. Murmuxmon later splits up Tsurugi and Yuu which results in a fight between Tsurugi and Zanbamon and Yuu and Chaosdramon. Attacks *'Gehenna Flame': Spits out a flame from his mouth. *'Necro Interrogation' NeoCrimson NeoCrimson is a combination of Chaos Lord, ChaosBlackWarGreymon, ChaosMetalSeadramon, ChaosPiedmon, and a human tamer, the Blood Knights' leader, Crimson. He has feet and cannons similar to those of Chaos Lord, ChaosMetalSeadramon's tail, the two red floating ribbons on his back from ChaosPiedmon, ChaosBlackWarGreymon's right arm, with the gauntlet which equips him with the Dramon Destroyers. He also has ChaosBlackWarGreymon's legs and shield on his back and shoulders, and his body, left arm and head are a combination of those of ChaosBlackWarGreymon and Chaos Lord. Digmon World 2 NeoCrimson is the result of the Blood Knights leader Crimson being overtaken by a dark force within him and absorbing the power of the defeated Chaos Generals. Akira faces him in the Rom Domain. After Akira defeats him however, he feels the need to save the human Crimson, but he apparently seems to have died. Attacks *'Blind Attack': A claw attack with his Dramon Destroyer that attacks a random target (even himself!) *'Giga Scissor Claw': Same attack as that of HerculesKabuterimon. Uses his cannons to fire a huge bolt of electricity that may cancel an opponent's attack. Neptunmon Neptunmon (/ /) is one of the Olympus Twelve, he is named after Neptunus (the Latin of Neptune),Neptunmon (ネプトゥーンモン neputūnmon) comes from Neptunus (ネプトゥーヌス neputūnusu), not Neptune (ネプチューン nepuchūn). the Roman god of the seas. Neptunmon dwells in his underwater palace, the Abyss Sanctuary, which only those who can withstand the high water pressures can enter. He rules over all sea Digimon. As he wears the Scale Mail which is made of the speed-favorable Blue Digizoid, he can move even faster than MetalSeadramon under the sea. He wields the King's Bite, a trident that has its own will. Digimon World DS Neptunmon digivolves from Zudomon at level 67, but it must have 60,000+ aqua experience. You may also obtain him by hatching an Olympus Egg. Attacks * Vortex Penetrate: Attacks with his "King's Bite" trident. * Wave of Depth: Summons a huge tsunami that can swallow everything in its path. Attacks in Digimon World Data Squad * Gate of Atlantis * Terrible Bite Omnimon Omnimon is the Digimon created when WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon DNA Digivolve together, resulting in a stronger Digimon. His body is covered in white armor adorned with black, blue and yellow markings. His left arm ends in WarGreymon's head and his right arm with MetalGarurumon's, giving him two primary attacks (Transcendent Sword and Supreme Cannon). The cape he wears flows over the width of his body.In Digimon X-Evolution,he bears half of the each symbol that represent the Crests of Courage and Friendship on his chest. The name "Omnimon" is derived from "omni", an English prefix meaning "all". His Japanese name, "Omegamon", derives from the "omega", the last letter of the Greek alphabet. With Alphamon, he represents Alpha and Omega. An Omnimon serves as the vice-leader of the legendary Royal Knights, servants of the god of the Digital World, Yggdrasil. Digmon Adventure Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Tamers: Battle of Adventurers Digital Monster X-Evolution Digimon Data Squad Digimon Racing The first boss whose track is the abandoned factory. Digimon world 3 Have one digimon have both Wargreymon and MetalGarurumon at lvl 40. Digimon World DS Omnimon digivolves from MetalGreymon, or can be hatched from an Egg. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Omnimon is formed through a DNA Digivolution between WarGreymon and Metal Garurumon and can even be further used with Imperialdramon Fighter Mode to make Imperialdramon Paladin Mode. Attacks *'Transcendent Sword' (Grey Sword): Slashes with the Grey Sword. It is durable enough to endure more than 200 Catastrophe Cannon from the Diaboromon copies. The Sword may also emit flame from its edges. *'Supreme Cannon' (Garuru Cannon): Fires colossal energy balls at foes. If fully charged with datas of human positive emotions, it can take out armies of Mega-level Digimon. The Cannon may also be fired as ice energy, in ball or beam form. *'Double Shot / Double Breath': Fires waves of fire and ice. Attacks Only Seen In Digimon Rumble Arena 2: * Blaster Blade: Launches forward and impales the enemy with his sword. * Ultimate Uppercut: Uses his blade to send the energy in the air then repeatedly blasts them with cannon. * Sword of Ruin: Creates a ring of energy around himself which causes a large explosion. Omnimon X When Omnimon gains a lot of experience within fights versus the Digimon with the X-Antibodies, he has slowly gathered the Antibody's data and entered himself an X-Evolution. In this form, not only he gains the ultimate attack move All Delete, but he gains an ability known as the Omega InForce(Omega gaIned Force), one of the three InForce abilities exclusively bestowed upon members of the Royal Knights(the other two are Alphamon with the Alpha InForce and UlForceVeedramon with the UlForce). This ability lets Omnimon read what is to happen in the following moments during battle, effectively retaliating to any situation possible. Digital Monster X-Evolution Omnimon appeared in Digital Monster X-Evolution as the leader of the Royal Knights during Alphamon's absence. Initially, Omnimon carried out Project Ark almost to the letter. He is a follower of Yggdrasil, the super-computer governing the current Digital World. When Gallantmon confronted Omnimon about Yggdrasil, they were unable to agree about the nature of Project Ark and so they fought. Omnimon ended up killing Gallantmon. Shaken by his friend's death, Omnimon begun to seriously question Yggdrasil. But even so, he still carried out Yggdrasil's orders. It was only when Alphamon saved Omnimon's life and gave it the X-Antibody that Omnimon's eyes were finally opened to Yggdrasil's true motives. Transforming into Omnimon X, he destroyed Yggdrasil with his All Delete attack, resetting the Digital World as a result. Attacks *'Grey Sword': Slashes with the Grey Sword. The Sword may also emmit flame from its edges. *'Garuru Cannon': Fires colossal energy balls at foes. The Cannon may also be fired as ice energy, in e.ball form or beam form. *'All Delete': The most powerful "anninihilation" attack in Digimon history; its name derives from the Digimon kana engraved upon the Grey Sword, which starts to emit lights of destruction upon the attack's activation. He uses this attack at the end of Digital Monster X-Evolution, which reset his former master and the Digital World itself. Ophanimon Ophanimon is one of the two Mega digivolutions for Gatomon (the other being Magnadramon), her official Mega in Digimon Frontier. She is named after Ophan, one of a class of celestial beings described in the Book of Enoch. Ophanimon has eight golden wings and two smaller white ones which aid her when fighting evil. She protects God's love. She protects the "Kernel" of the Digital World along with Seraphimon and Cherubimon. The Shining Javelin she wields in her right hand has the ability to purify almost any virus type Digimon. The Beauty's Golden Shield in her left hand and her teal-colored armor shields her from evil. This Digimon is known to have been the Great angel of "light". She is said to hold the spirits of Fire, Thunder and Ice. Digimon Frontier * She was voiced by Rika Fukami (Japan) and Mary Elizabeth McGlynn (US). As one of the three Angel Digimon chosen to govern the Digital World, Ophanimon was given the Spirits of Fire, Thunder and Ice. She was responsible for the nurturing of the Digital World, until Cherubimon was corrupted by Lucemon's darkness. Trapped in the villain's Castle of Darkness at Rose Morning Star ( known as the Venus Rose in the Japanese version ), she managed to summon many kids in Tokyo to take the Trailmon to the Digital World, where five became the Legendary Warriors. She was freed by the kids, only to sacrifice herself to get the D-Tectors back from Cherubimon. Using the last of her power, she upgraded both Takuya and Koji's D-Tectors so that, together, both of them could use all the spirits to become EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon. A short time later, after the DigiDestined ended up on the moon, Patamon found Ophanimon's Digi-Egg, which hatched into Salamon. Digimon World 4 Ophanimon is the chief of the Digital World along with Seraphimon. Digimon Battle Spirit 1.5 Ophanimon along with Seraphimon appear in the 1.5 version of Battle Spirit for Wonderswan color along with their partners Kari and T.K. Digimon RPG Ophanimon is assigned as Gatomon's sole Mega Digivolution on Digimon RPG. Digimon World DS Ophanimon is an NPC found during a quest. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Ophanimon can digivolve from Angewomon. Ophanimon is the leader of the Light Fang organization. In Dusk, she is being controlled by the Chrono Core, turning her into Ophanimon Core and changing her appearance to a more fiery version. Attacks * Sefirot Crystals: Throws ten mystical crystals (similar to Sakkakumon's shape) from her hands which cause her opponents to reel under the relentless assault. * Eden's Javelin: Shoots a holy energy from her javelin that destroy her enemies data. Ornismon He is an Ancient Bird type Digimon. Digimon Frontier Long before the events of the series, AncientGreymon and AncientGarurumon sealed Ornithmon away on the Floating Continent. When the Digidestined reach it, they find that Murmuxmon has instigated a war between the Human and Beast Digimon on the continent in order to create enough strife to resurrect the evil bird. He succeeds, but is defeated by the combined might of the Legendary Warriors and the resurrected AncientGreymon and AncientGarurumon. Overlord GAIA Overlord GAIA is a Digimon that appears only in the video game Digimon World 2. He is a very large machine with powerful abilities in battle. He has two forms, an initial one and one he takes after his initial form is defeated. Digimon World 2 In Digimon World 2, Overlord GAIA is the final boss of the game. He is actually the mother computer used in a project called "GAIA", which happened in the real world. Despite being just a machine, GAIA has the ability to think and act on his own. According to Mission Chief Carol (the Director of project "GAIA"), Overlord GAIA somehow went out of control while he and the personnel were they were experimenting with Digimon in the Digital World. Then they got trapped in the Digital World along with other people such as Akira. Afterwards, they became part of GAIA's evolutionary program. GAIA continued the experiment to further evolve itself by starting a war in the Digital World, which would have gone on until everything got destroyed if it wasn't for Akira. Overlord GAIA says that Akira was the process of his experiment, as he had defeated his most powerful Chaos series Digimon (Chaos Lord and the Chaos Generals), as well as NeoCrimson (who he refers to as the "test combination of the Chaos series and the matrix ID 04XY"). As the surviving organism, Akira was the most powerful organism in the Digital World, and he was the only thing needed for Overlord GAIA's experiment to reach its final stage. As Overlord GAIA states, "When I, the ultimate organism, and you are combined, we will be the true Being of Thought", Akira and him would become God-like if they got combined. The next step after that would be taking over the Digital World and the real world. Akira fights Overlord GAIA on the 20th floor of Chaos Tower at the Kernel Zone. Initially, Overlord GAIA is a single entity, but after he gets defeated, his hands split up from his body and float in the air, and Akira then has to battle him again, but this time he faces three enemies (Overlord GAIA's body and his two hands). Overlord GAIA's 1st form In his first form, Overlord GAIA has his arms attached to his body. In this form he has about 432 HP. Attacks *'GAIA Gear': A counter-attack that misses unless Overlord GAIA is hit by an attack. *'Titan Laser': A powerful laser beam that hits all enemies. *'Fantasmic Bomb': An attack that hits all opponents. Overlord GAIA's 2nd form In his second form, Overlord GAIA has his arms detached from his body, and they float besides him. He has about 648 HP and his hands have about 300 HP each. Overlord GAIA attacks *'Tubular Attack': A move that hits all enemies when counter-attacking. *'Light Gun': Shoots a beam of stored light energy. *'Fantasmic Ray': An attack that hits all opponents. Left Hand attacks *'Left Hand': Does a backhand slap to an enemy. *'Reduction Ray': A green ray that lowers the attack of an opponent. Right Hand attacks *'Right Hand': Does a backhand slap to an enemy. *'Destabilizer Ray': A yellow ray that lowers the defense of all foes. OwRyumon OwRyumon is a Dragon Beast Digimon, he is the Mega form of Ryuudamon. The only media he has appeared in is the D-Cyber manga, the Digimon Chronicle storyline, the virtual pets, and cards. He wields the swords Yoroiryuhidari (left arm) and Yoroiryu (right arm), able to be combined into the Ouryuuken that Alphamon uses to transform into Ouryuuken Mode. D-Cyber Masuken's partner is originally a Gaiomon, but is defeated by Hikaru's DexDorugoramon. It reverts into a Digi-Egg, and temporarily becomes a DexDorugamon through Death-X Evolution. Finally, it is revived as a Ryudamon. Ryudamon eventually becomes a HisyaRumon, and after receiving power from the Holy Knights, gains the ability to become OwRyumon. Then, finally, OwRyumon becomes the blade that allows Alphamon (Ultimate King Dragon) to destroy Dexmon. Attacks * Eiseiryuuoujin (永世竜王刃 Eternal Dragon King Blade) * Golden Armor (黄鎧) Parallelmon Parallelmon is a Mutant Digimon whose name and design are derived from the concept of Parallel Universes. It is a cool-headed Digimon who was programmed to travel back and forth between numerous parallel worlds. It then absorbs the data of Tamers, making itself stronger. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Attacks * Absorbent Bang: Fires a fanged tendril from his eye that can swallow nearly anything digital. It absorbs any Tamers it catches, and sends everything else to another dimension. * Endless Trance Parasimon Parasimon is a Mega Level Mutant Digimon. Its name derives from "parasite", an organism that lives by attaching itself to and feeding off of another. Although Parasimon is a Mega Digimon, he, in terms of fighting strength, is very weak and can be easily defeated by Digimon on lower Digivolution stages. However in great numbers they can become a major threat. His mouth is on his rear. Parasimon can control others by connecting to their back and giving them supernatural strength to protect the Parasimon. Digimon Tamers Runaway Locomon Digimon World DS Parasimon digivolves from Arukenimon. Digimon Story Dawn/Dusk Parasimon digivolves from Datamon. Attacks *'Electric Bind': Shoots a webbing from its eye that can inject electricity into the victim. *'Digicabolic Steroid': Can control others using mind control. *'N6 Vaporizer': Uses tentacles in its neck to generate and electric net that can be used as a fore field or be shot at others (only the queen uses this ability). *'Reproduction': The queen has the ability to create billions of Parasimon through a reproduction cycle. Pharaohmon Pharaohmon is a Mega Digimon of the Demon Man/Ghost Digimon type. He is an Egyptian-themed Digimon. He curses any intruder who enters his tomb. Digimon World 3 Pharaohmon is the first boss in the game. He can be found at the Protocol Ruins. Digimon World 4 Pharaohmon is seen in the Ancient Ruins dungeon in Grief Wasteland. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Pharoahmon Can be Digivolved from Mummymon Attacks * Necro Mist: Spins his staff and creates a mist that's similar to fog. * Fist of Nile: His fist glows and punches out his opponents. * Digitomb Defense:Hides in his tomb of his for an absolute defense. Phoenixmon Phoenixmon is a fictional character from the Digimon franchise. A Mythical Bird Digimon, she is the Mega form of Biyomon. A Digimon with four golden shining wings, she is regarded by Holy Digimon and Bird Digimon alike as the greatest Digimon to fight evil. Her Japanese name is Hououmon. She has two Power Rings on her legs. Digimon Tamers A Phoenixmon was among the Mega level Digimon that appeared to help the Sovereigns fight the D-Reaper. Digimon World Phoenixmon is one of the many Ultimates you can get in the game, it is one of the many Digimon introduced before the concept of the Mega level had appeared and reassigned as a Mega. Most digivolution walkthroughs either do not include Phoenixmon or list it with ??? for required stats, since nobody seems to be certain. Phoenixmon is one of three Ultimate Digimon partners that don't have recruit-able Digimon equivalents for the city. Digimon World 2 Phoenixmon digivolves from Raidramon, AeroVeedramon and Garudamon. Digimon Digital Card Battle Phoenixmon belongs to the Flame card group. Digimon World 3 Phoenixmon is a Digimon used for healing purposes. You can get Phoenixmon, by getting any Rosemon level up to 99. She is also a DNA Digivolution of Taomon and MagnaAngemon. Digimon World DS Phoenixmon digivolves from Garudamon. Phoenixmon also appears at the Sky Pillar. Digimon Story Dawn/Dusk Phoenixmon digivolves from Deramon. Attacks *'Crimson Flame': An attack in which flames are emitted from the mouth by the power of her wings. *'Starlight Explosion': An attack in which a golden purification powder pours from her wings. *'Life Force': An attack in which Phoenixmon generates a wonderful energy that sucks up an enemy's physical strength. Variations/Subspecies *Eaglemon Piedmon Piedmon (known as Piemon in Japan) is a Majin Digimon modeled after a pierrot. A master of deception, Piedmon is the most powerful and cruel of the four Dark Masters. Piedmon has the power to mentally control the swords on his back. He can also take on many shapes. He has the power to change other objects including humans and other digimon into key chains. He also appears to have displayed telekenetic powers; for instance he remotely attacked Greymon while Tai and Izzy were being pursued by the armies of fellow Dark Master Machinedramon. Digimon Adventure * Voiced by Chikao Ōtsuka (Japan) and Derek Stephen Prince (US: in the style of Tim Curry). The most deadly of the Dark Masters, Piedmon is their leader. He was around before the DigiDestined came to the Digital World to begin with and before the DigiDestined's Digimon were born, a product of Apocalymon's influence. Piedmon knew of the plot by Gennai and his followers to bring the DigiDestined into the Digital World to save it. With an army of Guardromon and Mekanorimon, he besieged the Castle and attempted to steal the DigiDestined's tools. However, he was unable to get to them. Gennai took the Digi-Eggs and flew off with them. With the exception of one Digi-Egg that dropped somewhere on the Continent of Server (Gatomon/Tailmon's Digi-Egg), Gennai succeeded in taking the remaining Digi-Eggs and the 7 Digivices to File Island, but Piedmon gained the Crests and Tags. He passed them to Devimon, who hid them in the Net Ocean while he scattered the eight Crests around the Continent of Server, and the Castle was presumably relented to Myotismon. While the DigiDestined were fighting the latter in the Real World, Piedmon and his three comrades (MetalSeadramon, Puppetmon and Machinedramon) were able to take control of the Digital World. Piedmon lived atop Spiral Mountain in an observatory, where he drank brandy and viewed his domain, the wastelands. After returning to the Digital World, when the DigiDestined first encountered Piedmon in the form of a clown, narrating their impending doom before revealing himself. From there, he easily defeated WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon because he had far more experience. However, because he saved himself for the end, MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon were able to gain experience from their fights with the other three Dark Masters and back him into a corner. To avoid a losing-battle with them, he turned them (along with the other digidestined except for Mimi, Lillymon, Kari, T.K. and Angemon) into mere key chains, something which was reversed with the help of MagnaAngemon. Despite Piedmon's efforts to counterattack with his army of Vilemon, Piedmon was blasted into MagnaAngemon's Gate of Destiny, thanks to WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon, which then sealed, thus destroying Piedmon. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Pie the Piedmon is the partner of Sigma of the Alias III, and the second Mega that Zeromaru went up against. At first it looked bad for Zero since the commands of Sigma proved to be better and quicker than the ones which Taichi sent to Zero. However thanks to the strong bond and trust between Zero and Taichi, the duo was able to defeat Pie. After the battle both Sigma and Piedmon changed their behavior and returned to Daemon's castle. There however, as a punishment, Neo Saiba had Piedmon fight the newly hatched Arkadimon and despite being only a Baby Digimon, Arkadimon killed Piedmon by stabbing him and absorbed his data to Digivolve to his Rookie form. Piedmon's death greatly affected Sigma. Digimon World 2 Piedmon digivolves from Phantomon and Tekkamon. He can be found in Data Domain, RAM Domain and Tera Domain. His Specially is Darkness and His Tech is Trump Sword which cost 30MP, can't be Interrupt but still a very powerful move. Digimon World DS Piedmon digivolves from Etemon and can be found at lava river. Digimon: Digital Card Battle Piedmon in the game is the Battle Master of Infinity Tower. The Piedmon card belongs to the Dark card group and has HP 1650, circle attack 800, triangle attack 500 and jamming cross attack 400. This card can be obtained through Wizardmon by telling him the spell 'PIEDMON'. By defeating him 5 times in a row without exiting Battle Cafe, he will give the player the Dark Sevens card. Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer In the Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer, Piedmon is one of the villains revived by Millenniummon. Ryo Akiyama battles him after he and his Digimon comrades defeat Millenniumon's other henchmen: Devimon, Etemon and Myotismon. Apparently in awe of the god-like Digimon (referring to him as "Millenniummon-sama" or "Lord Millenniummon", he swore to deliver Ryo's head on a silver platter. Unluckily for him, he was unable to live up to his boast and he was killed once again. Attacks * Trump Sword: Throws the swords on his back. * Clown Trick: Does various magical effects including transformation and disguises. * Final Spell: Creates a sonic blast that would inflict mortal injury. Variations / Subspecies * ChaosPiedmon PileVolcamon PileVolcamon is a Cyborg Digimon, a pro-wrestler version of Volcamon. Also known as PileVolcanomon. Attacks * Volcanic Driver:Drill its way with the numerous drills by curling up like a ball * Diamond Fist:Punch the enemies with hard fists and megaton strength PlatinumNumemon PlatinumNumemon is a Mollusk Digimon resembling a Numemon with angelic wings. PlatinumNumemon were "born" from the Numemon inhabited in Platinum Mine, after taking the platinum mineral. Attacks * Platinum Excrement * Excrement * Platinum Burp Variations / Subspecies * Numemon / Geremon / GoldNumemon Plesiomon Plesiomon is a Long-necked Dragon Digimon that is named after plesiosaurus. He is the Mega form of Gomamon. Despite being an aquatic Digimon Plesiomon can fly. He was discovered in a computer of a unconfirmed living things research laboratory in England. But he was treated as rumour among the researchers. He appears when his appearance can be shown, creating a fog when he does. His shiny appearance is very mysterious. Digimon Tamers A Plesiomon was among the Mega Digimon that appeared to help the Sovereign fight the D-Reaper. Digimon World 2 Plesiomon is called Preciomon and digivolves from Scorpiomon and Zudomon. Digimon World DS Plesiomon digivolves from Whamon. Plesiomon is also found at the Under Sea Drive. Digimon Story Dawn/Dusk Plesiomon, known as Preciomon, digivolves from Brachiomon. Attacks *'Sorrow Blue': A sound wave attack which can make even the most ferocious Digimon lose their will to fight. *'Shaking Pulse': A supersonic attack. *'Water Tail Blaster': Fires a water jet from his tail. Attacks in Digimon *'Sad Water Blast' (Sorrow Blue): Spews out water from his mouth. Variations / Subspecies *Plesiomon X PrinceMamemon PrinceMamemon is a Mutant Digimon that has taken the data of the royal family which follows the Royal Knights. He is known as the "prince of the Mamemon circle". Digimon World 2 PrinceMamemon digivolves from Mamemon and MetalMamemon. Digimon World 4 PrinceMamemon is seen in the central area; you can trade him nine key chains for a rare item. Digimon World DS PrinceMamemon digivolves from MetalMamemon. PrinceMamemon also appears at the Junk Factory. Attacks * Smiley Warhead * Purple Rain Variations / Subspecies * PrinceMamemon X Pukumon Pukumon is a Mutant Digimon in the form of a pufferfish with arms. He is mutated from the computer virus made by the top hacker in England. He prefers to use his fists in a fight. Digimon Adventure 02 Michi e no Armor Shinka Pukumon encountered Boltmon at Ueno Park on Valentines Day, in the guise of a strange figure with weird hair. He was the one who talked Boltmon into causing the chaos at Ginza in order for all the DigiDestined of Tokyo to be in one place so he could destroy them personally. To increase his chances, he brought a Control Spire with him to hinder any Digivolution, except Armor Digivolution. After a mix-up of D-Terminals, Pukumon was sent running after the beating he took from Saggitarimon, Pteramon, Butterflymon, Manbomon, Rinkmon and Pucchiemon. Digimon Tamers A Pukumon was among the Mega Level Digimon that appeared to help the Sovereigns fight the D-Reaper. Digimon World 2 Pukumon digivolves from Dragomon, MarineDevimon, ShogunGekomon and WaruSeadramon. Attacks * Needle Squall: Fires the quills from his body * Britain Punch Puppetmon Puppetmon is a Puppet Digimon in the form of a marionette. In the Japanese version he is called Pinnochimon, after the famous puppet Pinocchio. Modeled after a marionette, Puppetmon can use his strings to control people, making him the puppeteer. Puppetmon has the mentality of a spoiled brat and a fiery temper: having fun and playing games is all he wants to do, but the kind of games he plays involve death and destruction; even his toys are capable of inflicting pain on people. Puppetmon has no real concept of friendship, only thinking that people should do what he tells them. In fact, most of his henchmen stay with him only because they fear death. Puppetmon's weapon of choice is the Bullet Hammer, a giant mallet he carries. Digimon Adventure Digimon World 2 Puppetmon digivolves from Cherrymon. He can also be found in the wild, and is also used by the Blood Knights as well. His skill is 'Puppet Pummel' which costs 32MP and is a single-enemy attack. It is the strongest skill for nature-property digimon if counting the damage points only. Digimon: Digital Card Battle After A's loss, Puppetmon appears as an opponent in Infinity Tower along with MetalSeadramon, Machinedramon and Piedmon. The Puppetmon card belongs to the Rare card group and has HP 1540, circle attack 790, triangle attack 570 and jamming cross attack 380. It can be obtained by fusing WaruMonzaemon and Monzaemon at the Fusion Shop. Digimon World DS Puppetmon digivolves from Mamemon. It also says he is a cursed Woodmon, although Woodmon does not appear in the game. Puppetmon is also found at the Junk Factory. Attacks * Puppet Pummel (Bullet Hammer): Attacks with his bullet-filled hammer to cause explosion, or shoots bullets from his hammer. * Drill Nose: Uses his nose as a drill. * Flying Cross Cutter: Throws the marionette handle on his back as a use of a boomerang. * Wires Choking: Controls its opponents by using them as a puppet. He can also use it to hog-tie his opponents. QueenChessmon QueenChessmon is a Puppet Digimon based off the Queen chesspiece. She is the Mega form of RookChessmon Black. QueenChessmon is the most powerful in Chessmon family. She attacks with super-range and super-attack power. She is reliable, and she defends the timid KingChessmon. Her superior attack force is sometimes thought to be unjust. Her catchphrase is "God of chess, bestows pardon!". Digimon World Dawn/Dusk QueenChessmon digivolves from RookChessmon. Attacks * Heart Breaker: Hits the enemies' vital points with her sword. * Grand Cricket: She beats and crushes her enemy with her Queen Stick. * Queen Stamp: Energizes Digimon that have lost their fighting spirit. Reference M